Re: Dear Sherlock Cast (Or What REALLY Happens In Sherlock's Universe)
by shnuffeluv
Summary: Yeah, total crack fic, 'cause I'm bored. Off-screen things that might happen in the Sherlock Universe, or responses to what WE think happens...sorry, really sick and desperate for something to do, so I created this.
1. Johnlock

Johnlock

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

No, I'm NOT gay, stop "shipping" "Johnlock" every other fiction. WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!

-John

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Secretly, I think he's pleased about it.

SH

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

No, I'm not, Sherlock! Don't put words in my mouth!

-John


	2. A Study In

A Study In...

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

If you can't come up with an original title, could you please at least find something more creative than "A Study In..." I hear enough about that from John's blog.

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

If you need title ideas, I'd be happy to help.

-JW

* * *

><p><strong>This is in no way meant to insult any author who uses "A Study In..." in their title. I'll admit, it's hard to come up with them, but it's just used so often in seems the easy way out nowadays. Sorry if your offended. I just see it like that.<strong>


	3. Mystrade

Mystrade

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

...No comment.

-Mycroft

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Uh...sorry, whoever you are, but I've met Mycroft maybe _twice_ and...he's just...not my type.

We totally aren't together.

-Greg Lestrade

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Sounds like Mycroft really did find himself a goldfish.

Knew it!

-Sherlock

**I don't know, okay?! When I need an outlet and my muse escapes me, I write in this. I don't expect it to be funny or great or ****_whatever_****. I just use it to clear my head. But...maybe a review to help me not feel so bad about dumping terrible writing about Mystrade on you so next time it might not be so terrible?**

**Maybe?**

**I could use the feedback...**

**...Guys?**


	4. Adlock

Adlock

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

May as well rub it in, seeing as how I completely humiliated myself and no one I've met so far has the sympathy to consider Sherlock was the one who didn't want me.

-Irene XOXO

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Sorry, but what makes you think that I'd allow her back in my life, if I won't even allow her in my head?

-SH

**As per request by Rainclaw, (thank you for saying that this wasn't terrible, BTW) I have labeled these at the top of the page now as well as in the chapter name. Just so it's clearer.**


	5. Sherlock x OC

Sherlock x OC As Per Request by Khione'sKid.306

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Do you know the problem with an OC? No matter how hard you try, it's always a self portrait.

-SH

P.S. If you want to have someone be in love with me or whatever, kindly keep it to yourself, thank you.

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Ahem...I believe he just stole some thing that belongs to me.

-Irene XOXO

**Did I forget to mention that I take requests? If so, I take requests! And thanks to Rainclaw and Khinoe'sKid.306 for believing in my skill, even when I don't!**


	6. Mormor

Mormor As Per Request by Rainclaw

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Fascinating. You know nothing about this man you're pairing me with, and making it up as you go along, yet you make him how you want with such conviction. If you try to change me to fit him, though, consider yourself dead. I'll O U fall.

-JM

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I'm sorry, but at least learn a little about me before you make complete assumptions about who I'd like to have a relationship with.

...Though, Jim can be really impressive sometimes.

Forget I just said that.

-SM


	7. Sheriarty

Sheriarty As Per Request by TheGyrhan

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Sorry, no. Just...NO. The man tried to kill John, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, John...did I mention John?

Not happening.

Ever.

-SH

P.S. This is in no way to mean I'd rather go out with John, he's married, but, still. Never happening, he tried to kill my best friend.

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I wonder what it would be like though, he and I together...

I'd still have to burn him, though.

But I do know one thing:

He missed me. ;)

-JM

**I wish I could acknowledge everyone individually at the bottom of the fic still, but it's just going to get far too crazy. So, if you leave a request, I'll try to honor it, and if you just leave something saying you enjoy this, many thanks and internet hugs!**

**~shnuffeluv**


	8. Substance Abuse Fics

Substance Abuse Fics As Per Request by Rainclaw

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Go ahead, rub it in. I was wrong about Sherlock being a junkie. And I really should've seen him relapsing right before Magnussen and...Mary happened. But don't make it out to be worse than it already is. That's just rubbing salt on a wound. Which is also an ineffective way to stop bleeding, don't ever try it.

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I'm clean. Have been for quite a while, actually.

And even if I weren't, you should know that I am not that bad, or that desperate.

...Probably, anyway.

-SH

**Never, ever, _ever_ do drugs. Or underage drinking. Or drinking/texting and driving. Obligations filled!**


	9. Mollcroft

Mollcroft

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

*blushes* What? What are you talking about? I mean, sure, Mycroft is everything about Sherlock that I liked wrapped in a gentlemanly manner and knows how to treat a woman with respect...but that's not to say that we are going out!

...I just blew it, didn't I?

-Molly H

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Well, at least this "ship" is marginally better than "Mystrade."

...Marginally.

-Mycroft

* * *

><p>To: Molly Hooper<p>

Subject: Tact and Social Graces

Molly, love, remind me to teach you how to be discreet sometime, it's become obvious that is something we need to work on. (Especially when people ask you about your relationships.)

-Myc XO

**In case you couldn't guess, I'm a huge shipper of Mollcroft. In fact, this might be sad to say, Mollcroft is my OTP. (Don't ask, please. It just is.)**


	10. Crack Vids

Crack Vids

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

...

WHAT.

-The Whole Cast of Sherlock

* * *

><p><strong>It was bound to happen, and I couldn't think of anyway else that they could respond that wouldn't be OOC.<strong>


	11. Wholock

WhoLock

**Normal type=Sherlock**

**_Italics=John_**

**Underline=The Doctor**

**Bold=The Lovely Author of This...Thing**

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

I'm sorry, I just don't see how anything like that could happen. I mean, just the mere...laws of...physics to...defy...

JOOHHHHNNN! Why did a 1960's Police Box just appear in the kitchen?!

_I have no idea, Sherlock. Ask it. It must have come here for a reason, and it looks like it came on its own._

*door creaks open*

Oh! Hello! I heard someone talking about doing something with me without asking my permission first. That's a bit rude, you know!

Sherlock and John: _... _...

But rest assured, you have my permission now! Go on and have fun!

*door slams shut*

...Sorry, where was I?

-SH


	12. SuperWhoLock

SuperWhoLock As Per Request by Rainclaw

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

"Keep calm

Grab the Salt

Don't Blink

& TXT Sherlock"?

What are you talking about? I don't understand.

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I...two out of these three things defy all logic except the logic of the people involved with them, and I can't say that the third one makes complete sense either. Besides, like I could handle that much stupid in the room anyway.

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Why aren't we included in the addressees for this letter? We have the most impact on this group, you know, we deserve to get mentioned!

And please don't have Dean hitting on Cas and nothing else to add to the story. We get enough of that purely between him and Cas in our individual fics.

-The Supernatural Cast

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I agree with the Supernatural cast on the first point. And as another comment, I think this would be kind of fun to experience, except for the fact I have enough enemies on my list already, and I don't want anymore. I can hardly travel anywhere in the universe anymore.

-The Doctor

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Don't look at me, I'm still trying to get used to the normal DW fics out there, and all those with the 12th Doctor when I don't even understand "regeneration" after I asked the Doctor about it. He paled a little when he heard about his regenerating, and mumbled something about getting a new cycle.

I'm already clinging to sanity by a thread without throwing more problems and people into the mix.

-Clara

**I don't watch Supernatural, so I'm sorry if this isn't entirely accurate. I just couldn't find a crash course out there and had to guess.**


	13. Long-Lost Family

Long-Lost Siblings or Kids As Per Request The Gyrhan

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

No, we don't have any long-lost sisters/brothers/daughters/sons here. We're crazy and an overly-complicated soap opera, but we're not THAT much of a crazy and over-complicated soap opera.

Sincerely,

The Sherlock Cast

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Well, I did hear Mycroft saying something about "the other one" once...

And he and the other man were talking about...

Oh...

OH!

-SH

**Ha ha, Sherlock. Do you think that "the other one' is a brother or sister? My complicated story is that Jim is "the other one", and he ran away from the Holmes' home before Sherlock was born or when he was an infant (due to the difference in age between Mycroft and Sherlock,) so Mycroft would remember him but Sherlock wouldn't. Besides, this gives an easy reason for why Jim's intelligence rivals Sherlock's. Jim grew up on the street, shrinking his already small amount of empathy and compassion, turning him psychopathic. When Mycroft found out about this, he tried to get Jim back into their family, showing his sentiment and soft side, but Jim took advantage of this to get information about Sherlock to destroy him. Hence, Mycroft insists his comment about Sherlock is not sentiment, because the last time he gave in to it, Sherlock had to go into hiding for 3 years.**

**Complicated? I have more theories, but maybe I should save those for another time, if I share them at all. =)**


	14. Khanlock

Khanlock

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Um...let me get this straight. You think that I'm a psychopathic space terrorist who tries to save his crew who've been cryogenically frozen for a couple centuries, and...uh...I'm not even going to finish that.

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Personally, ignoring the plot of the whole movie, I think Sherlock would be Vulcan, not human. I wonder if he's human _now_, and we don't have...whatever it is Star Trek calls its crazy-aliens-everywhere-doing-everything idea.

-JW


	15. The Mustache

The Mustache As Per Request by kathaka9

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

I don't shave for Sherlock Holmes. I don't even shave for all of you who obsess over whether or not I have facial hair.

I shave for ME. Understand? M-E. ME.

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Personally, I'm glad that everyone told him to shave it. I never had the heart to break it to him.

-MW

**a) MW Is for Mary Watson, since on the show she is technically married to John, so...yeah.**

**b) Since I couldn't decide on whether to do the mustache or Mycake (Mycroft x cake) I'm making both! I probably would have done both anyway, but these were just too good to pass up.**


	16. Mycake

Mycake (Mycroft x Cake) As Per Request by kathaka9

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

I...Why?! I do not...have a relationship...romantic OR OTHERWISE...with an inanimate object...especially this one, since it lasts about a week...in the air!

*Stupid cake crumbs getting all over the STUPID KEYBOARD!*

-MH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Truthfully? It's been an on-off relationship. He loves me, but not what I do to him. We've had to go through several bouts of diets and treadmill incidents...but we make it work.

-Cake

**This ship is so hilarious it's almost not funny.**


	17. Sherlolly

Sherlolly As Per Request by Bella Cuore

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Molly? Really? Why would I date her? Sure, she counts, but not like _that..._

Although, the situation you pose could be interesting, I suppose...

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Anyone else you want to pair me with? Maybe I rebound with Moriarty? Or go out with Lestrade?! Or even stoop so low as to try John?!

*SLAP*

-Molly H

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Molly?! Where did that come from?! I've always been nice to you, do I really deserve to be lower than Moriarty?!

-JW


	18. AUs

AUs As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Okaaaaayyyy...

First Off: Almost none of those stories you create and call "AUs" are even possible.

Second: Most of your "ships" you have me in qualify as "AUs" but you don't label them as such.

Third: Being a nerd, I can appreciate some of the theories, but...

Lastly: What's so wrong with the universe that we're in that you feel compelled to pen a new one for us to live in?

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Oh, lighten up, Sherlock! Most of us actually appreciate those stories, since it isn't happening to us...but another set of "us"es.

We're free from their insanity!

-The Rest of The Sherlock Cast

**One of the best memes I've ever seen:**

**How to sum up the Sherlock fandom in five words:**

**"Prolonged exposure drove them insane."**

**P.S. Guys! I finally got off my lazy butt and discovered tumblr! My username there is the same as my pen name here.**


	19. FunnySatireParody

Funny/Satire/Parody Sherlock As Per Request by Indigo55

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Uh...well, you see, um...

Wedon'tunderstandwhyyou'remakingthese. Evenifsomeofthemarefunny/angsty/fluffywedon'tquitegetit.

...But that isn't to say we don't want more!

-The Sherlock Cast

**Parodies are really interesting! I saw one with Sherlock/The Cat In The Hat. I laughed so hard.**


	20. Kidlock

KidLock

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

I have to give you credit, you get some of the minor details down pat on our lives. But Sherlock and I didn't meet until much later, and if we hadn't, I'm not sure I would've been friends with him, quite honestly. He seems like he'd be the person I'd be avoiding in the halls.

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

And what's THAT supposed to mean, John?!

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

You are horrible at guessing the difference between Sherlock's and my own age.

-MH


	21. Anderlock

Anderlock

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Um, what?

No, I'm sorry. Just, WHAT? This...this can't be a real ship. Make it stop.

NOW.

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Was I upset that Sherlock jumped?

Yes.

Did I prove my loyalty to him after the fact?

Yes.

Did he trust me enough to tell me how he survived the fall?

Yes.

But would I date him?

No.

-PA

**If I don't get requests, you guys might not see updates very often. So, you either wait, send a request, or both, but I felt you should know what'll happen if I don't get any requests. (We'll be on hiatus again!)**


	22. Otters and Hedgehogs

Otter and Hedgehog Memes As Per Request By FaroreWorldshaper **AND** keepcalmandfangirlon

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Do I like it?

Uuummmmm...no.

Make that yes.

Maybe I even love it for some odd reason.

...Theoretically.

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

You all have way too much time on your hands. _Please _stop making me a hedgehog. I don't want to be a hedgehog.

...And that joke you make about the bonfire is _completely _insensitive.

-JW

**Two people asking for the same thing? How could I resist posting this so soon?**


	23. Adopted Child

Adopted Child As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Sherlock? Adopt a child? Even if it was his own kid, either by Irene or someone else, I'm pretty sure no one with any authority we know would let that happen!

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I wouldn't adopt a child that wasn't mine, unless it was for a case, and then I'd be more of a "foster parent" than anything. As for my own child...well, yes, I probably would, but that has never happened and hopefully never will.

-SH

**I haven't updated in a little bit...life and stuff happened. I'll try and catch up on requests!**


	24. Smauglock and Johnbo

Smauglock/Johnbo As Per Request by TheGyrhan

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

*Bursts out laughing* A hobbit?! Why in the world would you make me a hobbit?!

*Stops laughing and becomes very serious* If this is about my height, you won't be making these much longer.

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Actually, I rather liked the books, and have wondered what it would be like to be Smaug...I imagine flying would be quite enjoyable.

And having a pile of gold to sleep on. That would be an interesting life.

-SH


	25. Victorian AUs

Victorian AUs As Per Request By Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

If I understand you right...the "original us" was set in Victorian London when the "original author" lived.

So...how would that be fanfiction if you're revising revisions of the story to be like the original story?

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I won't even try to understand what you were thinking when you made these.

-JW

**It's been a while, and life is crazy, but it's also short, so I'm making the most of it. Who needs homework, anyway?**


	26. Android AUs

Android AUs As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

He's a machine, but he's not that kind of machine, okay? I think I would know if I were best friends with a robot.

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

No.

Final answer.

...Maybe.

-SH


	27. FawnLock AUs

Fawn!Lock AU As Per Request By Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

*opens mouth*

*closes mouth*

*opens mouth again*

*makes strangled noise*

*walks away from computer*

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Um...well, I don't think that could ever happen. Uh...

Sorry, could you give me a minute? I think Sherlock may have drugged my tea...again.

-JW

P.S. Why would I ever live in some cottage where nothing ever happens? I'd go nuts!


	28. Myriarty

Myriarty/Morcroft/Jimcroft (Basically Jim x Mycroft) As Per Request By CJcraziness

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Uh, no. End of discussion. Should you ever choose to bring this up again several severe security leaks will be traced back to your computer, and you will be locked away in a prison to rot away the rest of your life.

Your choice.

-MH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

*giggles*

*laughs*

*collapses in hysterics*

*becomes deadly serious*

No.

-JM

**This one...I was contemplating whether or not Mycroft should have some sort of heart attack or stroke after reading the request. I...really have no clue how to describe this ship.**


	29. Frozenlock

Frozenlock As Per Request by keepcalmandfangirlon

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

_Hello, this is Anthea writing on behalf of the rest of the Sherlock Cast in response to your request. The reason no one else can respond is quite simply because Moriarty saw this and blew up an embassy, so he and everyone at Scotland Yard are busy trying to outwit each other. John took one look at this and went to his sister's to wait out the impending storm, no one has shown this to Mrs. Hudson, and as I understand it, Sherlock and Mycroft saw this in my boss' office and the door is now jammed shut. If you feel the doorknob you can tell it's ice-cold and you can hear the two arguing through the door. Sherlock is saying something like "What do you mean after all this time you still can't control it?" and Mycroft is saying something along the lines of "The past is in the past, just help me get the door unstuck!"_

_...In all honesty, I think no one appreciates what you are trying to do, and for the sake of everyone here, you should stop requesting this to happen. It's hard enough on the thermostat when Mycroft is in a room and he _isn't_ experiencing strong emotions._

_-Anthea_

**This made me laugh to write. Just imagining Mycroft yelling at Sherlock, "The past is in the past!" ****There are no words.**


	30. Role-Reversals

Role-Reversal AU As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Um...no one can replace me. No one can replace Molly, or Mrs. Hudson, or John. Maybe Mycroft. But I certainly couldn't replace any of them, nor they me.

So stop it.

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

It's an interesting idea, I guess. But I don't think it'd work out. Might want to let it drop, then.

-JW


	31. Mary x Moriarty (Mariarty)

Mary x Moriarty (Mariarty) As Per (Indirect) Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Well, considering I thought he was 100% dead, and I kill people like him for a living...plus the fact I'm married...

No.

-MW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I would hire her for a kill, but I wouldn't date her. She'd kill me...if I didn't kill her first.

It just wouldn't work out.

-JM


	32. Sherlock x Mycroft

Sherlock x Mycroft

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

*chokes on tea* Wh-wh-wha...NO! Never! EVER! Okay?! No!

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

...

...

...You may want to think very carefully about what you say next. It could mean the difference between life and death.

-MH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

*snickers* Thanks for such a ridiculous ship. It gives us an excuse to see the shock on their faces. But, still, please don't bring that up to us again, ever.

-The Rest of the Sherlock Cast

**Sorry for dropping off the grid for a while, guys, life happened and I didn't get the feeling any of you guys had suggestions. I'll try to update more often than once a month, but I make no promises. It all really depends on the number of requests I have.**

**P.S. What ships do you guys ship? Out of curiosity. I might write about it if I haven't already, sorry if I bash your ship, I try to make a joke out of _all_ of these to some extent, but I don't want to hurt anyone. Felt I should mention that. R&R!**


	33. Ghost Fics

Ghost Fics As Per Request by Guest

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Ghost...fic? How's that supposed to work? Where's the plot? Where's the excitement? Or is this just another one of your "crack" fic ideas?

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I'm not the one who faked his death for three years! Make that git the "ghost" who in reality is just spying on me to make sure I don't do anything he deems stupid!

-JW


	34. Self-Harm Fics

Self-Harm Fics As Per Request by Guest

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

No one here is harming themselves on purpose, except Sherlock who seems to think cocaine is a good idea. Or Mycroft and Sherlock both smoking. Seriously, this isn't even accur-

"Well..."

SHUT UP, JIM!

-The Sherlock Cast


	35. Umbrellacroft

Umbrellacroft As Per Request by Guest

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

*laughs* Ah, no. Just because I carry an umbrella does not make me in love with it. What about all of the people who do things like wear the same necklace every day? Do you write fanfiction about them and their necklace? *chuckles*

-MH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

He's in denial. But he'll come around.

They always do.

-Umbrella


	36. CAM x Moriarty

CAM x Moriarty

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

You have an interesting pressure point. Might I be able to persuade you from this view by killing off everyone you love in one giant fanfic? *smiles*

-CAM

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

...? Really? He died before I could "come back from the dead."

I mean I knew about him naturally, but I wouldn't stoop to his level. Especially since he's taken Sherlock's focus off of me.

Oh, I almost forgot, dearie..Did you miss me?

-JM

**It's really wierd that you people enjoy this...**


	37. Lestrolly

Lestrolly As Per Request By Bookworm45669

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Molly? Sure, she's nice and all, but I wouldn't date her. Just...I don't know. There's something about her that attracts and repels me at the same time.

-GL

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Stop putting me into awkward relationships, okay? Every single one seems to backfire in one way or another. I'm sick of you putting me up to this stuff.

-Molly H


	38. Jolly

Jolly (John x Molly) As Per Request of Bookworm45669

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

*tilts head* N-no, I'm n-not dating Molly. I'm married, for one, and besides, if I asked her out on a date, she'd probably slap me.

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

*sighs* Sorry, but no. Just no. John's a good friend, I don't want to wreck that. So no.

-Molly H


	39. Ghost Whisperer AUs

Ghost Whisperer AU's As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Hm. And you think this could happen in any universe because...?

_They just want to have a little fun, Sherlock. Let them have their moment._

But it's completely illogical. It'd make more sense for us to have the Doctor visit us in the TARDIS every Thursday!

_Which totally does not happen._

Precisely why I used it as an example, John.

_They could get ideas._

We already covered that, remember?

_Hasn't stopped them from doing it._

True...

-Sherlock and _John_


	40. Dark Characters

Dark!Characters As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

As if I'm not dark enough already.

-Mycroft, Jim, and CAM

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Everyone has bad days or that one completely psychopathic character they can't help but love. That doesn't make them dark.

-Everyone Else


	41. Anthea x Blackberry

Anthea x Blackberry As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

There's no point in fantasizing about something that's never happening. Or doesn't make sense. Depending on how you see it.

So I use my phone a lot. So do Americans.

-Anthea

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Is that why you stroke my lovingly every night as you put me in my charger, saying a hushed "I love you" before you turn off the light?

You're emulating Americans?

-Blackberry


	42. Tom x Molly

Tom/Molly As Per Reuest by evillaugh

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Please don't bring that up again. When he broke it off it was extremely painful. Especially since our wedding was almost completely planned.

-Molly

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Ugh. Really? The only reason I broke it off was because Sherlock came back and she'd much rather be with him than me. Don't open that can of worms up, it's ridiculous.

-Tom


	43. Mary x David

Mary x David As Per Request by evillaugh

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Never going down that path again thanks to that psychopath friend of John's.

-David

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

High-functioning sociopath. With your number.

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Sherlock, play nice!

-John and Mary


	44. Adlolly

Adlolly As Per Request by Arty Diane **AND **FaroreWorldshaper

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Stop it. Just. Stop it.

-Molly H

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Lovely girl, but I know what she likes, and that isn't me.

-IA


	45. Sherstrade

Sherstrade As Per Request by CJcraziness

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

What's it like in your funny little brains? It must be so disturbing!

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Uh...no. I _am _straight, my sexuality is for women. I got a divorce, I didn't change my preference for gender.

-GL

**I said I'd post this, and I did. Sorry I missed it the first time!**


	46. Interlude in Honor of 100 Reviews

**A/N: Hey all! This isn't a normal update like you might expect, sorry! But I wanted to make something in honor of my first ever fic with...100+ REVIEWS! Rest assured, I will update with all of your requests in due time! But for now, a little ficlet that isn't in e-mail/letter format with how I imagined a back story to all of this. (This isn't actually how it happened BTW, I got inspired by scarlet phlame's Dear Whovian Authors and I was sick and needed to write something. But this is how I imagine it could have happened were this not a mere fanfiction.)**

Benedict was talking with Martin as they walked to the conference room they had been asked to meet in, wondering exactly what they had been called in for by Moffat. Filming for S4 wasn't supposed to happen for a little while, so they had no idea why they were being called in for an emergency meeting so soon after S3 came out. They walked into the conference room to see a few other people from the Sherlock cast short and long term, talking in quiet tones to each other. Among some of the crowd were Louise Brealey, Amanda Abbington, Andrew Scott, and Lara Pulver. Everyone looked over when the two walked in. "What's going on here?" Martin asked.

"We don't know," Andrew said, "I just got this e-mail saying to meet here at 9, and that it was really important."

"You don't think something's gone wrong? Or maybe they had the beginnings of a script and wanted to get a feel for how it would go?" Louise asked.

Ben's brows furrowed.

"No one seems to know," Lars Mikkelson (who played Magnussen) said.

They all sat down, figuring they'd find out soon enough. Rupert Graves was saying something about theories for how Andrew could make his reappearance, and everyone laughed as they thought of him with a marker-beard showing up randomly, when Mark walked in the door. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

"We were going to ask you the same question Mark." Martin always being the one who wasn't afraid to speak up no matter what decided to talk first. "We all got e-mails saying to come here and nothing else was written, and we figured maybe you or Steven had something planned."

"Well, Steven e-mailed me, but he didn't tell me anything. I figured I had just missed an e-mail and the other one was a reminder for a meeting I didn't have down."

Moffat walked in behind him with a thick folder. "Sorry I'm late everyone, I ran out of printer ink."

They all turned to look at him. "What's going on?" Una Stubbs asked, "Why are we all here?"

Moffat sighed and put the folder down on the table and took a seat. "Mark and I have been getting a lot of e-mails lately asking for everyone's opinions about different 'ships' and things that they write in their fanfiction, and the sheer amount of requests have got ridiculous. So I got an idea. I printed out every one of the requests and called you all here so you could reply to them...in character."

Everyone just seemed to be silently saying "what" at the same time.

"Oh, come on. You all have those little ideas about your character's personality beyond what's in the script. Now you get to use those and get some of those e-mails of your backs when they go straight to you. We'll be posting this online for everyone to see."

Everyone took a list, saying things like, "I don't know about this," "This could actually be kind of fun, who knows?" and "How bad could it possibly be?"

Moffat sat down and took a list of his own. "Of course at the top of the list is Johnlock..."

Martin and Benedict both look around in various stages of discomfort.

"...And there are things like alternate universes where everyone is a child..."

Some "aww"s come from the female actresses bringing to mind some photos as themselves when they were little.

"...But there are also some more unique ideas, such as uh...well, Sheriarty, for one."

Andrew's eyes grow wide and Mark tries not to laugh.

"...And some people have even come up with what they call 'Holmescest.'"

Martin bursts out laughing and Benedict falls into a coughing fit. Mark winces at the idea, but still manages a weak chuckle, being the one who sifted through all the fan sites, he's heard a lot of this before.

"So will you guys do it?" Moffat asks.

Various forms of yes drift around the room, and everyone is soon talking with each other about how they should respond, the sheer craziness and originality of some of the ideas, and how they never, ever are going to think there is such a thing as an ordinary fan of Sherlock again.

The first one is pretty generic, but it takes a little bit of time to fall into the rythym of their characters, so everyone goes with it.

_Johnlock_

_Re: Dear Sherock Cast,..._

**That's the ficlet, guys! Next time I'll update I will go back to doing all your requests. Thank you to everyone who helped me achieve this milestone for the first time, you have no idea how much it means to me!**

**~shuffeluv**


	47. Divorce Fics

Divorce Fics As Per Request by Sherlock's 2nd Blogger

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

What? From what I saw, the Holmeses were happily married. And neither of them said anything about being previously married.

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Oh, come now. Do you really think that could happen? Nothing could ruin our marriage

-Mr. and Mrs. Holmes


	48. Child Abuse Fics

Child Abuse Fics As Per Request by Sherlock's 2nd Blogger

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

...I just got chewed out by my parents for even forwarding that e-mail to them. I think it's safe to say that never happened. Not even verbally, in case you're wondering.

-SH


	49. Irene x Sally

Irene x Sally As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Do you want to know why you ship me with her? You get off on it. And one day that ship won't be enough.

-SD

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Mm...not exactly my type, but I could certainly giver her a try.

-IA


	50. Mycroft x CAM

Mycroft x CAM

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Just because I didn't want him exposed does not mean I was dating him. (He threatened to kill Sherlock...that's the only reason.)

-MH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Funny man, Mycroft. But I don't think I'd have any fun dating him. A little bland...and he can keep his eyes open if I flick him.

-CAM


	51. Sherlock x Mary

Mary x Sherlock As Per Request by Black Night

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

No, no, no. An interesting puzzle, not a prospective girlfriend, that's what Mary is.

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I dare you to call my wife "an interesting puzzle" again, Sherlock.

-JW


	52. Genderswaps

Genderswaps As Per Request by Black Night **AND** Sherlock's 2nd Blogger

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

We're all fine in our respective genders, thank you very much.

-The Whole Sherlock Cast

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Oh, but there was that second time we went to Baskerville and Mycroft got caught in a small chemical explosion and-fhuerpghasz;vgjqerigq[e

**_-THIS E-MAIL HAS BEEN PERMANENTLY DELETED. SORRY FOR ANY_**** INCONVENIENCE-**


	53. De-Aging

De-Aging As Per Request by Sherlock's 2nd Blogger

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Why are John and I the only one's getting de-aged?! I mean, couldn't it happen to the others, too?! Spread out your torture evenly if you want to do it right!

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I'll take Sherlock's request one step further: stop making these, period.

-JW

**Sorry, boys! I'm soooooo glad there are those fics out there, you can't be allowed to stop them. You just can't. ;) (Please keep writing those, all you authors who do that! I can only write so many of those before I might get type-cast for writing prompts and such!) R&R!**


	54. Molly and ANY SHIP

Molly in ANY SHIP! As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Guys, all the men/women you're pairing me with are okay...or less than okay...but I just want to make the decision for myself. Let me choose who I date, and we'll be fine.

-Molly H


	55. The Cowsulting Detective

The Cowsulting Detective by The Lady of Purpletown As Per Request of Sherlock's 2nd Blogger

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

*makes a choked noise* Wh...um...please...don't...ever mention this again.

-Rough Quote From Everyone On the Sherlock Cast

P.S. *chokes on milk*

-John


	56. It was the boredom

It was the boredom by 221Bme As Per Request by Sherlock's 2nd Blogger

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Didn't we go over this already? Sherlock is _not_ a self-harmer. Stop bringing it up!

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

...

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I can assure you Sherlock doesn't cut himself. They don't call the surveillance status "Grade Three Active" because it sounds professional.

-MH


	57. Mythea

Mythea As Per Request by CJcraziness

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

_Please tell me you're joking. You met me for 5 minutes. Do you really think you'd know who I'd like to go out with? Leave me out of your crazy world._

_-Anthea_

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

_Another_ ship? This is getting tedious. Why can't you go one day with just the canon?

-MH  
><strong>Just in case you didn't get the subtler hint in this one, Mycroft neither confirmed nor denied the allegation. Take that as you will, I think the ship's kinda cute. Not as cute as Mollcroft, but still cute.<strong>


	58. Mythory

Mythory (Mycroft, Anthea, and Greg) As Per Request by CJcraziness

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Well...that's certainly...new. How would that even...work...? I don't get it. And you know what? I don't want to. Leave me out of this. This isn't my division.

-GL

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

_No._

_-Anthea_

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

...

...

...This officially stopped being funny. I'm not even going to give this a response.

-MH


	59. One Sided Sheriarty

One-Sided Sheriarty As Per Indirect Request by Sinilumi

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Well, who's the one who likes the other? I need more data.

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I think...that in between the lines this could actually be read in canon. Dunno, maybe. But you should still stop prying. Otherwise I'll burn the heart out of you.

-JM


	60. Jack Harkness x Sherlock

Jack Harkness/Sherlock As Per Request by Sinilumi

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Of course I knew he was flirting. He flirts at anything that moves. I just think that'd be a very unhealthy relationship.

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Why, hello. Captain Jack Harkness

-JH

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

My point exactly.

-SH


	61. Irene and ANY SHIP

Irene on ANY SHIP As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Well, I know all of them. Or at least, I know what they like. But I don't usually fit in that category. So it would probably only be one-sided. Sorry to disappoint. But, if it's any consolation, I know I could find out what _you _like?

-Irene XOXO


	62. Catlock and Watkins

Catlock and Watkins As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Why would I be a cat? More importantly, why would JOHN be a cat? Unless he was a wild cat, that wouldn't make any sense?! This is just...I'm not sure how many more of these I can reply to before I catch the stupidity.

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

We're always out of milk. That does not make us cats. Though imagining Sherlock as a kitten is pretty adorable...

-JW


	63. Elementary

Elementary As Per Request by Sherlock's 2nd Blogger

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

1: I'm not Asian.

2: I AM NOT A GIRL! WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO MAKE ME A GIRL?!

Make it stop! Cancel it! It's too much!

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

The one thing positive about it:

Mycroft's a deadbeat.

Other then that, it's bad. But that makes up for everything else. Totally worth it. Keep it coming.

-SH

**I've seen one episode of Elementary where Sherlock's in London and Mycroft lives in his apartment. This is the extent of about all of my knowledge on the show. That's all I wanted to clarify.**


	64. Alone On the Water

Alone On the Water As Per Request by scarlet phlame

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Wha...? THIS IS ABSOLUTELY SADISTIC! AND THAT LAST LINE! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THIS?! I'm going to be crying for a week every time I see Sherlock...

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I'm still alive, aren't I? This makes this work completely fictional, and therefore invalid. But still very, very, heartbreaking. Or at least I imagine that's what it'd be like for normal people. *angrily swipes away tears*

-SH

**What're your thoughts on Alone On the Water? How bad were you the first time you read it? I wanted to cry but there were no tears to shed. I have issues drinking enough water some times, so I couldn't cry then. But I wanted to, I could have used the release of sadness.**


	65. Season 4 Spoilers

Season 4 Spoilers As Per Request of Cantuono

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

W-why would you want to know about everything before it happens?! I thought you watched us for the emotional and entertainment, isn't that a bit...watered down by trying to know exactly what happens before it does?  
>-JW<p>

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

If you have to go _looking_ for what is going to happen, you clearly need to improve your deduction skills.  
>-SH<p>

**Wow guys, so sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth. Then again, I normally do that with you guys, huh? Not show up for like at least 2 weeks, then...massive update! If there were a queue that I could insert pre-made chapters into to be updated without me manually uploading 10 chapters at once, that'd make my month. (Hint hint you clever admins out there. That's right. I know you're watching me...)**


	66. Sherlock in ANY One-Sided Ship

Sherlock in ANY One-Sided Relationship As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

I'm not in a relationship with anyone. It's bad enough that you have to put me in these ships, but to make them unrequited by one of the people involved...*whispers* the sheer amount of feels I get reading those...no. Stop writing these, you lower the IQ of the entire fandom.

-SH


	67. Shape-Shifting Fics

Shape-Shifting Fics As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

...

To quote the Doctor, "Stop it!"

-The Entire Sherlock Cast

P.S. I actually like the concept, you may have just given me a reason to revisit Baskerville...

-SH

P.P.S. Don't even think about it, Sherlock!

-Everyone Else


	68. Watson x Mycroft in Elementary

Watson x Mycroft in Elementary As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Ha ha ha! This can't be a real thing!

...Right?

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

...You are never to speak of this again.

-MH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Please keep sending these things in, everyone's faces as they read these are hilarious!

-SH


	69. John-whump Fics

John-whump Fics As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

What?! You people are sadistic! Isn't my getting strapped to a bomb, watching my best friend commit suicide, come back to life, being constantly experimented on, having an attempted murder at my wedding, being stuck in a bonfire, and being blackmailed enough pain for you?!

-JW

**Oh John, if only it were. But writers love to torture people like you, so I wouldn't expect it to stop anytime soon.**


	70. Sherlock As Ace

Sherlock as an Asexual As Per Request by Sinilumi

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Mm...I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. I haven't really considered it, after all, for the longest time I've been married to my work, and after that having John close by was good enough...

I don't know.

-SH

Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Well, why would you Sherlock? It's not as if you've ever had the opportunity.

-MH


	71. Everyone's Scared of Something

Everyone's Scared of Something by Sherlock's 2nd Blogger (Chosen by me after she said she'd be interested in my take on her fics if I wanted to do it. So...if you see her request it's not self-promotion. This was voluntary by me. Sorry, didn't want any "self-promotion" complaints out there.) As Per Request (Sort Of) by Sherlock's 2nd Blogger, and shnuffeluv

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Well of course everyone is scared of something! The notion of anyone not having something they fear is completely ridiculous!

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I actually hear Sherlock has an intense fear of mice after Mycroft dangled one over Sherlock's head when he woke up one morning when they were kids...I wish I could have been there to see it. Almost makes up for the fact the Sherlock makes fun of me for my fear of thunder. It's not my fault if it sounds like gunshot and explosions at once...

-JW

**I wrote this half-asleep, BTW. Any spelling/grammar errors are on me.**


	72. ONE YEAR SPECIAL

ONE YEAR SPECIAL!

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

You are aware that this...thing you're reading was made because the author had a case of the 24-hour flu, right? You are actually reading a continuing crack fic that started with a cold.

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

But I'm so glad that it's lasted this long, whatever the reason it was made, so shut it, Sherlock! XD

~Your Author ;)

P.S. Thank you to all of you lovely readers who have kept this little boredom curer alive! You rock!


	73. Sherlock: The Game is On

Sherlock: The Game is On As Per Request by Guest

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Frankly it's disturbing how much in your little "game" is accurate.

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

The art's not bad, I'll give you that. But I don't like the thought of people controlling "us".

-JW


	74. John x Mycroft (BBC)

John x Mycroft (BBC Version) As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Ah, no!

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

One more word of _any _of this and no one will ever hear from _any _of you again.

...And I'll make sure Season 4 never airs.

-MH

**Wow, guys, the positive response I've gotten to this is staggering. I can't believe a little crack fic could come this far in the world of FanFiction! Thanks a bunch! =)**


	75. Sherlock whump

Sherlock whump As Per Request by Arty Diane **AND **scarletphlame

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Don't you think my dismantling Moriarty's web piece by piece and the reception to my return was enough?!

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Don't you dare hurt my best friend. That's _my _job.

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

You hurt my brother, I'll hurt _you._

-MH

**You guys have any specific type of whump you like? I might do a chapter on it!**


	76. Lestrade whump

Lestrade whump As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Is it even possible to have empathy for myself?

-GL

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Oh, dull. *silently plans your death*

-SH


	77. High School AUs

High School AUs As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

A majority of these just look like us getting together to shag and then split up! Why?!

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Carl's heart isn't the only one I can stop if you dare mention this again.

-JM


	78. CollegeUni AUs

College/Uni AUs As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Well, at least it's a _little _better than those terrible high school ones.

But not by much.

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Why do I bother even answering these?! You only come back with more terrible things for us to answer!

-JW

**Oh, John, but the people love your reactions! (Even if sometimes it feels like my fingers will fall off from the mass-updating. =P)**


	79. wellingtongoose Metas

wellingtongoose Metas As Per Request by scarletphlame

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Her deductions skills aren't bad...I wonder if I could convince her to let me be her mentor...

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Sure, do that. Maybe then someone can convince you to get the milk every once in a while!

-JW


	80. Mycroft x Cake Mustache

Mycroft x Cake Mustache As Per Request by Catuono

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

What? Don't be ridiculous. I never eat food messily enough to give myself a _mustache! _*tries to discreetly rub mouth with napkin*

-MH

* * *

><p>Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

You missed a spot. ;)

-Cake Mustache

**I swear you guys come up with the crackiest ideas ever.**


	81. Magic AUs

Magic AUs As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

If you want modern magic, go watch Once Upon a Time, or something. Don't drag us into it. We have enough issues.

-The Entirety of the Sherlock Cast


	82. Potterlock AUs

Potterlock AUs As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Just so we're clear, I AM A RAVENCLAW. STOP MIS-SORTING ME! I TOOK THE POTTERMORE QUIZ, I DESERVE THE HOUSE I GOT IN! LEAVE ME IN IT!

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

If you ask me, I think half the cast should be put into Slytherin. (Sherlock included.) Though I think that's the one house I wouldn't fit into well.

-JW

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

This AU does not mean you put everyone into Hogwarts and then kick me over to the Ministry. I'm not _that _old.

-MH

**For John's response, I saw his medical training making him worthy of a Ravenclaw, his bravery as a solider worthy of a Gryffindor, and his compassion making him a good Hufflepuff. But that's just me.**


	83. SHINee 샤이니Sherlock셜록 (Clue Note)

SHINee 샤이니_Sherlock•셜록 (Clue + Note)_Music Video As Per Request by Bighead98

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Wh-what...? Why? You need to stop being on hiatus so long, for the few remaining shreds of _our _sanity. We can't handle _half _of your requests for their insanity factor, why throw even more things like _this_ into the mix?

-The Entirety of the Sherlock Cast

**Admission: I'm only fluent in English. I wasn't sure what was going on in the video. So I went generic. *shrugs* Sorry.**


	84. A Finger Slip

A Finger Slip As Per Request by scarletphlame

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Interesting premise, I'll give you that. Though I think you make me a bit arrogant, don't you?

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Don't listen to him, you get the characterization perfect. =)

-JW


	85. Fairy Tale AUs

Fairy Tale AUs As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Um...sorry, we just...need...a little break from reading...Mycroft...as the Ice Queen...

*manic giggling*

-JW & SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Every fairy tale _does _need a good old fashion villian...

-JM

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

Please stop.

-Everyone Else


	86. Sherlock Peter Pan Crossovers

Sherlock/Peter Pan Crossovers As Per Request by Arty Diane

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Am I a pirate? No? Then I'm not interested, leave me alone.

-SH


	87. Parentlock

Parentlock As Per Request by merbirdgirl

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

I feel like this would fall under the long-lost family category, but no, I do not have a son/daughter/progeney of any kind, adopted or otherwise. Happy yet?

-SH


	88. Victorian Special

Victorian Special As Per Request by Bighead98

Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Oh, _dull. _Who cares, anyway?

-SH

* * *

><p>Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,<p>

I'm your landlady dear, not a character response to make you laugh!

-Mrs. H


	89. Too Long A List for This Title, Sorry

Psychic John, Empath John, MerLock, OctoJohn, SquidLock, SmaugLock, JohnBo, AND SmaugJohnBoLock ALL Requested By scarletphlame

Re: Dear Sherlock Fandom,

You need less internet!

-JW

Re: Re: Dear Sherlock Cast,

Also, thanks to you all, Sherlock is now addicted to AO3. Happy?

-JW

**Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry, my internet was out for nearly 4 months...have a massive update as an apology!**


End file.
